¿¡Casamiento en puerta?
by Yuki Lunar
Summary: *Fanfic subido y borrado*/ UA/ Todo surge después de que Kagome regresa al Sengoku definitivamente para quedarse al lado de Inuyasha y a su vez, cumplir su función como sacerdotisa. Aquí veremos, que fue de ellos y de sus amigos de un tiempo en adelante. Espero que lo disfruten...


**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes que utilizo, pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, con el fin de entretener y disfrutar sin fines de lucro. El resto, es cien por ciento ideas originales de la autora aquí presente.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de la autora:** Éste long-fic pertenecía a unos comprendidos individuales, pero como estaba en hiatus, y me dieron ganas de hacerle revisión, decidí separarlos, porque realmente no tengo algo pensado para Inu ahora mismo, espero que algún día pueda armar algún mini-fic en el futuro. También le hice unas leves modificaciones. Enjoy it!

.

.

 **Todo surge después de que Kagome regresa al Sengoku definitivamente para quedarse al lado de Inuyasha y a su vez, cumplir su función como sacerdotisa. Aquí veremos, que fue de ellos y de sus amigos de un tiempo en adelante. Espero que lo disfruten…**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Quién lucha, puede perder; quién no lucha, ya perdió"**

 **Anónimo.**

 **.**

" **¿Casamiento en puerta?"**

 **By Yuki Lunar**

 **.**

Luego de transcurrir su tiempo en el Sengoku, Kagome creyó que ya era tiempo de que se casasen. Esperen… ¿Casarse? Sí señores.

Casarse.

Una idea que incluso el hanyou no concebía. ¿Para qué?

—Inuyasha, creo que llego el momento de que esto sea formal… ¿No crees? _–_ le sugirió Kagome con esa dulce sonrisa.

Inuyasha por un momento se sintió aterrado. A pesar de la posición de Kagome como sacerdotisa, consideró que después de todo lo que habían pasado, había llegado el momento. Inuyasha tenía entusiasmo, pero no entendía porque la insistencia de la muchacha.

—Kagome, te he dicho que sí, pero… _–_ le respondió por milésima vez mientras cenaban a la luz de la luna llena, dejando su respuesta a medias. Como era de esperarse, el mitad bestia le respondió de esa forma tan abrupta, que por suerte, Kagome ya estaba acostumbrada, pero a veces ella sentía que él no tenía interés en el tema.

Un pedazo de pescado que el hanyou había casado se cayó al pasto. Inuyasha miró a Kagome.

—Entiendo _–_ respondió a secas.

El brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido. Las orejas del hanyou se movieron, a la misma vez que su olfato le indicaba que el aura, incluso el olor con el que reconocía fácilmente a su mujer, también había cambiado. Inevitablemente, un sentimiento de culpa lo embargó. Porque a pesar de ser un mitad bestia, también su corazón humano al igual que sus sentimientos, le pinchaban cuando sabía que podía herir a Kagome.

¿Qué carajos? Si él no había hecho nada malo. No veía el motivo de porque pedirle una disculpa. Entonces su mente se encargo de recordarle las veces que se había peleado con ella, con voces en su cabeza incluso. De Shippo, de Sango e incluso de su gran amigo pervertido, el monje Miroku.

" _¡Nunca!"_ se dijo a sí mismo. Deseaba golpearse en ese preciso instante.

Vio a la sacerdotisa ponerse de pie e instantáneamente volteó a verla.

—Ka-kagome; ¿Dónde vas? _–_ le preguntó poniéndose de pie mientras la veía entrar a la cabaña.

Kagome no se volteó, mas sólo se quedó parada esperando a que Inuyasha le dijera algo más, y al ver que éste no se acercaba, dio un paso más. Cuando sintió que una mano la agarraba del brazo y la giraba hasta quedar frente a él. La pelinegra no hizo contacto visual con el hanyou. En cambio el platinado de orejas, esperaba de alguna forma que ella levantara su vista. Trató de no hacer fuerza en su agarre, ya que por la condición física de la muchacha, él podía hacerle daño.

— ¿Qué te sucede? Acaso _… –_ Inuyasha trataba de ser claro con las preguntas y sus palabras, o al menos eso intentaba, porque cada cosa que decía, era motivo de pelea entre los dos —, acaso, ¿Me estas evitando?

Kagome le sonrió con tristeza. Inuyasha temía por un " **Abajo"** de parte de ella, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella finalmente levantó la mirada.

—Dime si te parece muy pronto Inuyasha, y lo entenderé _–_ le dijo en un hilo de voz, tratando de contener las ganas de llorar. El hanyou quedó desconcertado por el cambio repentino de Kagome.

El platinado se quedo callado. No supo que responder. Su lado humano quería. Su lado bestia le decía que era absurdo.

Y después de todo lo que Kagome había sacrificado por él. Después de ver como esa mujer había derramado lágrimas por él, porque ella además, había decidido permanecer a su lado cuando él le decía que se alejara de él. Porque ella tuvo que soportar que la no-muerta de Kikyo estuviera en el medio.

Pero Kagome también, le enseñó y le mostró lo que es la amistad, por ella, había conocido a sus actuales amigos, como Shippo, Sango y Miroku y otros tantos; lo que es confiar en las personas. Kagome le enseño a vivir, con Kagome había descubierto un nuevo mundo, nuevos horizontes, había descubierto lo que era ayudar al otro, pero sobre todo, lo que es amar y lo que significaba sacrificarse por la otra persona. Y no sólo eso, sino que a través de las peleas, también había encontrado el significado de que molestar al otro, era una forma de quererse.

¡Por Kami-sama! Si ésta bestia había sufrido por ésta mujer cuando ella había desaparecido por el pozo de los huesos y no la había vuelto a ver por tres años, ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse así con Kagome? Si ella había vuelto gracias a que quería verlo y así, había decidido quedarse en la era del Sengoku para vivir con él.

—Kagome _–_ susurró acercando lentamente sus labios hacía el oído de la sacerdotisa, haciéndole que se le erice la piel —, lo siento.

Orgullo bien tragado. Acto seguido, el hanyou sintió el impulso de abrazarla y hacerla sentir protegida. Transmitirle por medio de ese gesto que él estuvo mal. Inuyasha era muy orgulloso, pero cuando se pasaba de los límites, le costaba reconocerlo. ¿Perder a Kagome? ¡Neh! Eso jamás. Su instinto animal salía a flote por cuidar lo que era de él. Y Kagome era de SU propiedad. Sonaba egoísta, si, pero era eso o sufrir por la pérdida de esa mujer, a la que había aprendido a amar.

Kagome le correspondió al abrazo de la misma forma, agarrando fuertemente su "hinezumi" mientras empañaba su hombro de lágrimas.

—Inuyasha, yo… yo te he metido presión _–_ decía entre sollozos _–, yo tengo la culpa –_ Inuyasha abrió bien grandes los ojos como platos.

—Demo, tú no…

Pero Kagome no lo dejo continuar.

— ¡No quería que te sintieras así! _–_ exclamó desahogándose.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero los labios del hanyou se pegaron a los suyos como un dulce imán.

La muchacha cerró los ojos, mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Los uñados dedos de Inuyasha recorrieron con delicadeza por su rostro para limpiar esas lágrimas. La lengua del hanyou pidió permiso para ingresar a la boca de Kagome y ésta con gusto le recibió. Lenguas danzando a un compás único. Algo que los dos disfrutaban. Sus respiraciones se agitaban, además que era el único sonido que se podía oír entre ellos dos. Las manos de Inuyasha fueron lentamente hacía la cintura de la muchacha y la sacerdotisa, llevo lentamente sus brazos hasta la nuca del muchacho. Una sincronía perfecta. Como si conocieran a la perfección su manera de besar.

Todo era tan fantástico, y cuando pareció que el mundo se había detenido para ellos, la maldita falta de aire se hizo presente. Esos labios, esos besos, se habían hecho muy adictivos entre los dos.

Y la falta de aire…, un motivo más de protestas.

El platinado la miró con mucha dulzura y con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, con una de sus manos le corrió un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Kagome mantuvo la respiración. El contacto de Inuyasha le hacía acelerar su corazón.

—Kagome —le sacó de sus pensamientos el hanyou —, perdóname. Prometo que nos casaremos —a continuación, Inuyasha sonrió,la chica también sonrió con mucha felicidad, pero el platinado inmediatamente levantó un dedito acusador hacía el cielo—, pero… ¿Es necesario armar semejante fiesta? —La sonrisa de Kagome se borró, para darle paso a una de frustración y sus fosas nasales se abrieron, como si echara humo por allí. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha contaba con los dedos.

«Además tenemos que invitar a tu madre, a tu hermano, a tu abuelo, a Shippo, a la anciana Kaede, a Sango, Miroku y a los niños…— el hanyou se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si fuera una problemática —, esos chiquillos son revoltosos…—Kagome lentamente iba levantando temperatura, mientras que Inuyasha se seguía quejando—. Además de la comida ¿Quién se hará cargo de la comida? _—_ le preguntó en cuanto la volteó a ver.

Pero vio que el rostro de Kagome se había transformado y estaba roja… muy roja. Él conocía esa cara…

¡Oh-ou! ¿Era lo que él presentía?

Inuyasha cerró los ojos con temor. Kagome de repente sonrió.

¿Y el **"abajo"**?

Unas manos se posaron en los hombros de orejas de perro.

—I-UN-YA-SHA _–_ dijo entre-dientes la sacerdotisa. Éste abrió un solo ojo para verle—, ¡A – vio que Kagome pronunció esa vocal que tanto le causaba temor – BAJO!

El rostro de Inuyasha dio de lleno contra el suelo violentamente.

— ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! _–_ gritó con su sutil delicadeza Kagome.

" _Claro que sí, amorcito"_ pensó Inuyasha mientras su cuerpo acompañaba a su rostro a darse unos lindos golpes por el pasto.

.

.

¿Les gusto? ¿Comentarios?

En fin, se aceptan críticas constructivas y con respeto. Y si les gusto, ya saben, un review no cuesta nada, eso anima a que siga escribiendo y poder continuar con Inuyasha/Kagome.

Les mando un abrazo y gracias de ante mano a quien se haya tomado la molestia de leerlo.

 **Yuki Lunar.**

 **Edit: 08/09/2018**


End file.
